


Fairy Gaymother to the Rescue!

by fics_galore (orphan_account)



Category: Diary of a Future President (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, gays helping gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fics_galore
Summary: Bobby is finally planning on asking Liam out on a date. But he doesn’t know how. Luckily, our resident Fairy Gaymother is there to help.
Relationships: Bobby Cañero-Reed/Liam Carter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Fairy Gaymother to the Rescue!

“No,” Bobby mumbled to himself as he scrolled past another advice forum on dating.

“No.” He scrolled. “Nope.” He scrolled. “No way.” He scrolled.

“’ No way’ what?”

Bobby nearly dropped his phone when he heard Camila’s voice. He quickly shoved his phone in his pocket and tried to look casual as he sat on the living room couch. He thought he’d be alone for a while with Elena in her room doing homework and his mom and Sam running late.

“Um,” Bobby stammered. “Uhm, it’s nothing. What are you doing over?”

Cami placed her purse on the coffee table, a suspicious expression planted on her face. “Your mom asked me to come over and babysit, said her and Sam had to stay late.” She took a seat next to Bobby.

“Now, tell me what you’re hiding.”

Bobby shook his head with a nervous smile. “Nothing. I’m fine.”

He tried putting on his best ‘I’m not guilty of anything’ face, but even an idiot could tell that Bobby was hiding something.

Cami tilted her head and the expression on her face could only be described as disbelief. Bobby was sweating under her gaze, and he was able to maintain eye contact for a good few seconds before he broke. He sighed and ducked his head as he pulled out his phone and held it towards Camila.

“Fine.”

Camila took the phone from his grasp and inspected the screen. She could see he was on Google, and she also could see his search history.

_‘How to ask out a guy’_

_‘How to know if a guy likes you the same way you do’_

_‘How to ask a guy on a date and make sure he knows it’s not just a friend thing’_

_‘How to tell a guy you feel stuff for him’_

Camila’s heart nearly broke as she read. She turned towards Bobby, whose cheeks were now a bright red shade. She pouted and reached out to him, wrapping her arms over his shoulder.

“Aw, sweetie.” She rubbed his back as she comforted him. “It’s so cute that you’re trying to find a way to ask Liam on a date.”

She pulled away from the hug but kept her hands on his shoulders. “But you really don’t need to go to all that trouble. I can give you some advice if you want.”

Bobby, still feeling awkward about the situation, just nodded.

“So,” Camila let herself relax on the sofa. “Any ideas on how you want to go about it?”

Bobby rubbed his neck, trying to avoid her gaze in an attempt to lessen the embarrassment.

“I, uh, don’t really know. I’ve looked things up online but they don’t really sound like things I want to do.”

Camila nodded. “Okay, okay. I think I see your problem already.”

“What?”

“You’re trying to do things other people have done. But they’re not you.”

Bobby looked at her in confusion, so Camila elaborated.

“You need to be yourself. Do things your way. What’s something you and Liam both like doing?”

“Tennis.”

Camila clapped her hands. “There you go. Right there. Just ask him to play some one-on-one with you sometime.”

Bobby nodded, but his face still held confusion. “Okay, but, how am I supposed to let him know it’s a date?”

“The thing you should do is to let him know afterward.”

Camila nearly laughed at the desperately perplexed look on the young boy’s face.

“What I mean is, go play tennis with him, have some fun, chat, and mention how nice it is to hang out. Just the two of you.”

Bobby nodded as Camila continued.

“Now, you have to be good at reading his facial expressions and body language. If he acts a little friendlier than usual, or you catch him staring at you, those are the green light signs. It means he probably likes you.”

“Okay, what do I do then?”

“Ask him if he feels like it was a date. And if he says yes, ask if you could go on another one.”

“What? I just…ask?”

Camila shrugs. “Why not?”

Bobby’s nervousness could be felt around the entire living room.

“But what if he freaks out or something and doesn’t want to hang out anymore?”

“Does Liam seem like the type of person to do that?”

Bobby was silent, knowing deep down that Cami was right. Liam cared about him as a friend at least, so even if he didn’t feel the same way, he wouldn’t cast Bobby away. Camila placed her hand on Bobby’s shoulder, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Bobby, I know it’s hard to ask someone out, especially if they’re the same gender as you. But sometimes the best way to get a straightforward answer is to ask a straightforward question. It may be hard, but honestly, I gave you easy advice to follow.” Camila gave him a reassuring squeeze and gentle smile.

“I could’ve told you just to say ‘wanna go on a date with me’” Bobby’s eyes widened. “But I know that’s probably the most difficult thing to do. You’ll probably feel more comfortable doing that when you’re older.”

Bobby nodded as his body untensed, finally having a good idea on what to do. Camila rubbed his shoulder.

“You alright?”

“Yeah.” Bobby nodded, releasing a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. “Thanks. Just glad that I can finally, you know, do this.”

Cami laughs. “Good.”

Both stayed silent for a little while until Camila spoke up.

“Also, I don’t know if all of those sex-ed binders your mom has cover anything about homosexuality but just in case I want to-“

“Nope!” Bobby practically ran to his room, not wanting to listen to Cami’s words any longer. “No, no, no, no!”


End file.
